¡Rescatamé!
by DeLii Nieto
Summary: Drogas, fama, sexo y juventud, eso es lo que queria la gran Bulma pero la vida le traerá un hombre que la rescatará de las garras del otro mundo cruel y oscuro que la ha atrapado sin darse cuenta.


**El Mundo de Bulma**

**Nota de Autora: **Hola Gente Como Están. El día 21/09/2014 ví en la television un programa llamado "El Señor de los Cielos" osea Aurelio Casillas, así que me dije... bueno no me acurdo que me dije a mi misma pero decidí hacer un fic sobre drogas, sexo, y asesinato sobre Vegeta y Bulma. Espero que mi historia los 'atrape'. Disfruten del fic, no los jodo más :)

Personajes de Akira Toriyama.

Capitulo 1.

Salí de mi casa con cuidado para que no me viera ni mi mamá ni mi papá, en especial él, me mata si se entera que me escape de la casa a las 2:19 a.m.

Corrí hasta la esquina donde me esperaban Mai y Fasha, estaban fumando, Mai traía una camisa roja con perfecto escote que dejaba ver su omblico con un pirci, un jort blanco muy corto con cancan negro con dibujos de telarañas. Fasha solo llebabá una camisa azul rota que mostraba su sosten negro y con una falda fusia tambien con cancan liso, las dos traín tacones altos y bolsos pequeños.

Yo, en cambio, traí una musculosa violeta muy corta, un jors corto color negro con cancanes rotos y tacones de tiburon azules marino, mi cabello lo traía suelto y con rulos, me los habia hecho cuando todos se fueron a dormir, mis labios rojos fuertes, mis ojos azules deliñados muy negros y mis uñas negras.

Llegé hasta ellas y me saludaron.

- Bulma, que bueno que viniste- me dijo Fasha.

- Ya vamos a La Escondida- salimos de allí y nos fuimos al antro donde bailabamos mientras nos sacabamos la ropa.

La Escondida estaba entre un boliche y un callegón, yo solo tengo 15 años, pero Mai y Fahsa tienen 17 años y pueden bailar en privado para los que pagan más, yo no necesito el dinero pero ellas sí y hasta aveces se dan un buen revolcon para consegir lo que quieren, yo con solo una mirada lujuriosa consigo lo que quiero y si no puedo tenerlo lo elimino.

Llegamos a La Escondida, allí estaban otras amigas, una era muy consegera conmigo y la consideraba la mejor, y es Ranfan, y la mász orra del antro es una llamada Maron, la que más detesto del lugar, acepto que tiene buen cuerpo, es un año mayor que yo, cabello azul opaco, ojos azules y piel blanca como yo.

Ranfan me vio con las chicas se acercó a nosotras.

- Bulma, linda llegaste- me saludó. Ella tiene mi misma edad, 15 años.

- Hola Ranfan, no me perderia la noche de baile para los millonarios-

- Si, hoy tenemos que lucirnos, te prestaré un vestuario- me llevó a su camarine.

Me dio un vestido como el de Betty Boop, la prostituta que mataron hace años, pero color roja, un lenceria del mismo color, tacones muy altos y me arregló el cabello un poco más desordenados, me pintó los labios con un rojo más fuerte que el mio, y me pintó bien los ojos en especial las pestañas, me las alargó mucho más, me puso un perfumeque volvia locos a los hombres y me mostro unas poses que debia hacer para que mi 'número' fuera expectacular.

Ranfan me dijo que pondría la musica sin letra de Judas de Lady Gaga, me gió hasta mi tubo donde bailaria eroticamente, me subri al pequeño escenario y comenzó asonarla musica.

Empecé a bailar con el tubo, luego retregandome contra el, me fui removiendo el pelo. Entre las mesas con hombres serios y algunos exitados memiraba un hombre de cabello negroen forma de flama, y ojos negros profundos y penetrantes, memiró de arriba a abajo y me sonrio de manera perversa. Me intimidé por su mirada como si fuese un lobo a punto de deborar un cordero, ví como llamaba a alguien por su celular, y le decia algo mientras me segia mirando y sonriendo.

Cuando terminé mi baile quedandó en ropa interior, me dirigí a mi camarine. No pasó más de 3 minutos hasta que llegaron Ranfan, Mai y Fasha, las tres estaban con sostenes de tirante y lencerias con brillo pero de diferente color, Ranfan del color de su pelo, morado, Mai de color amarillo y Fasha rojo. Las miré extrañada, las tres estaban mirandome de manera rara, como con tristeza.

- Bulma -me llamó Ranfan -tenos que hablar - me sentó en uno de los sillones de mi camarine.

-Veras... Un hombre reservó un habitación en los pisós de arriba, en el más lujusó y quiere... que tu te presentes... con él.. - Me lo dijo Fasha.

Abrí mis ojos como si me fuesen a salír.

- ¿Quieren que me acueste con él...? - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Si pero primero quiere que le bailes en pribado... - La que hablo ahora fue Mai.

- Pero... yo soy virgen... no puedo... - me toque la frente limpiandomé el sudor.

- Tendras que hacerlo Bulma, nos amenazó que si no vas en 20 minutos cerrará La Escondida - me levantéde golpé - Quiere que uses estó - Ranfan me dio un vestido blanco muy corto de tirantes, muy transparenté - no lleves ropa interior - queria gritar y salír corriendó.

-¿Cómo se llama? - pregunté queriendo exigir más bien.

- Vegeta Ouji, es el hijo del famoso narcotraficante apodado como el Rey Vegeta Ouji, este e Junior, tienes suerte de que no sea su padre el que te llamará, no podrias caminar luego de la 'tarea' en su cama - Mai me abrazó mientras me lo decia.

-Esta bien.. iré, solo dejenmé sola a sí puedo cambiarme - les dije.

Ellas solo asintieron y se fueron, cuando cerraron la puerta yo me derrumbé contra el mueble con espejo que tenia donde me maquillaba, mis lagrimas brotaron libremente mientras veía el atuendo.

"_Deja de llorar! Tu te lo buscaste por trabajar aquí, aunque bailar fuese lo tuyo en este mundo"_

Me decia que debí quedarme en casa, dormida, con mu padrec reando inventos para la fabrica... pero No tenia que irme a bailar como una prostituta que vendé a cualquiera, ahora se tenia que acostar con un extraño y no pr dinero si no por mi trabajo, y por La Escondidia.

Me vestí con el vestido, era muy fino, como los que usaba mi mamá, transaparente, corto y muy probocativo, me puse la bata que era a juego con el vestido que parecia más camison, me saque el tanga y el sosten, me deje los mechomes azules sueltos como los tenia, y me maquille un poco, me quedaban solo 5 minutos. Salí del camarin y fui hacia los ascensores, estaba en la planta baja y debia subir al ultimo piso para encontrarme con ese hombre, hijo de un narcotraficante.

Llegé a las 3:00 a.m. en punto, cuandó el ascensor abrio las puerta se encontró con un hermoso living que en vez de paredes tenia ventanas que dejaban una hermosa vista, pasé temerosa hacia los cuartos y me solprendio de no encontrar a nadie.

Sintí ruidos en el baño y cuendo abri la puerta se encontró con un jacuzzi del tamaño de una pileta, llena de espuma y un hombre moreno, ojos negros, cabello negro en forma de flama...

- ¿TU? - quede en shok.

- Sorprendida ¿verdad? No esperabas encontrarte conmigo ¿Cierto? - me dijo con un tono jugenton.

- ¿No te da vergüenza amenazar en cerrar un antro si una bailarina no se acuesta contigo? - le dije mientras me acercaba tres pasos más hacia la tina.

- No. - contestó simplemente.

- Eres un cínico – lo insulté.

- Y tu una cualquiera, 15 años y bailas en un puto antro donde te ven un montón de hombres como queriendo comer el ultimo pedaso de carne - me sonrio.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe - mi ceño se fruncio aún más.

- Oí que eres virgen, bueno... despideté de tu pureza niña por que te combertiré en mi mujer - dijo mentras me miraba de arriba a abajo - si... tal como lo pensaba, eres perfecta - dijo y se levantó.

Pude ver a un hombre totalmente hermoso, se veía muy fuerte y me di cuenta que estaba desnudo, el agua resbalandolé por los pectorales me pusieron entre nerviosa y exitada.

- Ahora... quiero que bailes para mi - dijo y me sonrio seductramente.

**Nota de Autora: **Bueno gente, ojalá les haya gustado el primer capii, y si quieren que continue embienme un reviews ok ;) Les mando un beso enorme y gracias por leerlo.

**Continuará...**


End file.
